User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 12
firstest first ^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:33, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Second ninja'd. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 13:32, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Strong AND Brave. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:27, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::First then. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:28, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::2nd :3 ~ ĐONT TALK 13:28, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Time stamps win all. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:02, 8 June 2008 (EDT) LAST [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:32, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:59, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::lolwut another archive already?--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 14:13, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Hello I am ok. --'Tiger' grrr!! 14:20, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :lolwut--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 15:14, 8 June 2008 (EDT) i herd stuff u met quite alot of ppl from pvx in ur new guild --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:41, 8 June 2008 (EDT) *cough*ppl u met in*cough*gw list*cough* :I know, some guy named Hydra's in there. What an asshole. I hope he dies. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:47, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::^Yeah, that hydra person is a downright fgt. And he can't Monk either. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:49, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::yeah what a fucktard...w8 wut? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:51, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Funny. --'Tiger' grrr!! 13:11, 9 June 2008 (EDT) It was me Who started the pokemon mmorpg thing. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:37, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :You're in the guild? Didn't even notice :O. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:38, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::Delicious N Moist is me. We even TA'd >>; ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:38, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::You could've atleast said "Hai GoD it's Ricky!" Anyway, hi! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:39, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::OBJECTION! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:39, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::SHUTUP! Go practice your Monking skills D:< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:40, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Go practice you're... was it Shock Axe? Anyway, SKILL! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:41, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::no u --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:42, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::yes me. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:42, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::not u ~.~ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:43, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::i meant ricky, the guy who said he trolls --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:44, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Lol Ricky's a troll. Call Frv! We gots a troll on the loose! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:45, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Eh? ~~ 18:46, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ricky's a troll. On an unrelated note, can anybody tell me the last 2 chapters of Animal Farm so I don't have to do homework? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:48, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::Everybody dies. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:49, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Something with Boxer dies by the pigs and then in the last chapter, it's years later and you see the pigs basically became humans, I think. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:50, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::boxer? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:54, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::...No, Boxer the horse. Did you not read Animal Farm? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:55, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::o is that a book, nope, never heard of it too, anyway im off to bed --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:58, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Alright, later. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:00, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::+1 --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 00:26, 9 June 2008 (EDT) can some1 sum-up all this guild stuff for me?--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 19:01, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Read My News. It basically sums it up. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:02, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :no —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:02, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::If it doesn't, then fire the captain of your brain ship because he's drunk at the wheel. Anyway, g2g do homework, I'll be back later... Most likely. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:04, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::(ECx3)In the second last chapter, they all are forced to unite against the surprise alien invasion launched from Dracula's secret moon base, but quickly begin to lose morale once they realize that the undead half-clone Chuck Norris is fighting them as well, so they retreat to their base on Hoth to begin preparing for their elite team of ninjas to attack the space pirate base, and recover the only known weapon that can defeat the undead half-clone of Chuck Norris, the Ham Sandwich of Destiny. However, in the last chapter, they realize that the pirates are chargin' their lazers, and can only be stopped by hitting them with the moon. Well, it turns out that it's no moon, it's a space station, but when all hope seemed lost, the One True Norris descends from the heavens to smite the evil, undead half-clone of himself and save the day. Then, right before the credits begin to roll, it is revealed that Rosebud is a sled, and that the Pirates are really a metaphor for the dark side of the force. I think that pretty much sums up the last 2 chapters, as far as I remember. Dejh 19:12, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::ROFL. That was the most hilarious thing I've read. Ever. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:41, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I woke up at about 5 PM today, so I'm in a strange mental state, if that helps explain anything. Dejh 19:46, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Crap, I forgot to mention, Snape kills Dumbledore in the last chapter. Which turns out to be a metaphore for the ancient war between Soviet Russia and the Roman Empire. Dejh 20:00, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::And then Tyler Durdons just is just a skitsofrenic illusion and all the credit card company building get blown up. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:03, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ok that didnt answer my question, ill just have to read this news wherever that may be--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 21:25, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Well, here's it in brief: I join Grinch's guild, unknown person to me (actually Ricky) talks about Pokemon MMORPG, Ricky leaves me message that it was him, this converstation starts, Dracula is defeated by undead Chuck Norris. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:27, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::mmk thanx, i was wondering how that fight ended :]--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 21:30, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::If Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan got in a fight, who would win? Chuck Norris. Just a note, Chuck Norris wins any and every contest. ANY AND EVERY. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:31, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Chuck Norris once walked down a street with an erection. There were no survivors... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:55, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::If you can see Chuck Norris, then Chuck Norris can see you. If you can't see Chuck Norris, you may be moments from death. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:51, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Chuck Norris loses. Chuck Norris supports Mike Huckabee. suck it. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 06:11, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Also, Chuck Norris supports Bible class in public schools. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 06:13, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::You forgot to mention that Soylent Green is people! 85.71.168.42 14:22, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That's in the third last chapter. Dejh 18:40, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Code Left on Talk Page Thanks for the help, pretty nice to know. [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 11:35, 9 June 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:R/A_Exhausting_Assault_Ranger&action=rate Mantis is just as easy to hti as Bull's is (even moreso, you have Dash). All reasons following are bullshit. The only Deep Wound you can get is 15s recharge, which is a waste in a 4s recharge pressure build. — Skakid 14:56, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Of course EVERYONE now thinks dagger rangers are good because some guild ran it. Everyone says that "Leaping Mantis is unreliable" until now people are like "It's a reliable snare." Bull shit, get an admin or BM to remove it if you disagree. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:38, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, so Bull's Strike isn't reliable? Is that why every warrior ever has run it? Don't be dumb. It's a common TA build, only shitters on this site have said R/A dagger rangers are bad, and that's because all we've had is moebius ones (which are bad in comparison to assassin constant criticals). — Skakid 16:26, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::Then tag it for fucking TA. I changed my reason for the vote. Of course everyone says Leaping Mantis is bad until Glad runs it. Stop whining on my Talk; if you like the build so much, then vote for it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:28, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm not whining, I'm telling you you're being an idiot and you're wrong. This is a build wiki after all, if you're being completely wrong I'm going to tell you. If I vote for it, it just causes a chain reaction of people saying "o ska like i like too". Change your incorrect vote, and stop holding a grudge because bad people have voted down other dagger rangers. — Skakid 16:30, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Okay: Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I'm usually not THIS rude, but you're now just getting on my nerves. You're not a BM, if my vote is wrong, it'll be removed by one. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:31, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It has been. Three times now. Stop revoting unless you're making a significant change. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:33, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Fine, I'll just let it stick there. I'm not gonna start raging over a build. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:33, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ...Who ever said Leaping Mantis was bad? Leaping Mantis is (and always has been, especially in SP builds in noob arenas) king shit. -- Armond Warblade 21:50, 10 June 2008 (EDT) The Igor thing He was banned for 3 days for the ninjask thing, it was extended to a month for avoiding bans. That was extended to perma when he ignored that ban. He has evaded bans in the past. That is why he was perma'd, not for some stupid uploading ninjask thing. - 16:45, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Still, Skakid avoided his ban a lot more than Igor and he only got a month and lost his BMship. Regardless, they jumped the gun on it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:45, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Rules are not applied equally on a wiki. Why? Because Skakid is a better person to have contributing to this wiki than igor. Lord of all tyria 16:47, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::In the last month or two, Igor has been banned lots of times, like atleast five. He's avoided each one to complain about it, then been warned not to and to contact by email, and continued avoiding just to use usertalk. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:48, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, he has avoided bans 3 times. Thus 3 strikes. ~~ 16:49, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::(ECx3)Yeah well, Skakid did that before the "SCREW UP AND YOU WILL BE PERMA'D" announcement. I dunno if perma was right, but the guy was looking at 3 months at the least, avoiding the ban after getting a ban extension for avoiding a ban is dumb. He was warned by users and admins multiple times. - 16:49, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::It comes to this: Skakid did socks, trolling, and ban avoiding and got only a month. Igor uploaded a Ninjask that was apparently a copyvio hazard (despite the fact we have Piplups, Mudkips, and Gibles everywhere) and avoided his ban and get perma'd. Rules on the wiki SHOULD be applied equally. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:51, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::He got 3 days for reuploading it after it was taken down. Almost all the pokemon that are official images have been removed and if they are still around, they shouldn't be. If Skakid did what he did a month ago now, he would probably face a perma too. - 16:59, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Still, Igor is no troll. Atleast give Igor what you did Napalm: One more strike and you're out. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:01, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Skakid's trolling isn't as annoying as Igor. Skadid is way more valuable for PvX than Igor, as he is one of the few people that really knows GW, as opposed to Igor. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:05, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Still, PvX is supposed to be open to the public, and keeping Skakid around just because he's good is sort of a "meh" reason to overcome trolling. Not to get at Skakid, but yeah. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:08, 9 June 2008 (EDT) i've deserved a perma on multiple occasions. i havent gotten it yet ;o — Skakid 17:09, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :20px... TBH. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:11, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::It's because you got skillz ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:11, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::yeah, skillz.--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 18:09, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :I can ban you if you REALLY want one. I may or may not be charging an (read: 25) ecto. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:10, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::lol. u can rly charge an ecto? thats epic--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 18:14, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::Well, yeah. There's no policy against users requesting their own bans. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:15, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, if switch accounts or just are going on a haidus for a while, you can always request a ban. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:12, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::What happened, what did he do? Copyright vilaion is serious. --'Tiger' grrr!! 05:09, 10 June 2008 (EDT) So... I'm thinking of making another _____ of the month. Currently my ideas are: * "Great" build of the week (A build from the "Great" category) * Trash build of the week (A recently trashed build) * Joke of the week (A joke, courtesy of The Joke Room. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:45, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :i always wanted to see joke of the week take off, but Trash build sounds great!! lol unintended pun do that one or I'' am--'''7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 20:00, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'm torn between 'em. Nothing like rumaging through the Trash section to find some build. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:01, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::You can always do both, but Id suggest joke. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:15, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Can't they be the same thing? --71.229 05:11, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Sex toy of the month. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:12, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Pokemon of the month (o wait Tab already said that lololol) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:14, 10 June 2008 (EDT) JOKE BUILD OF THE WEEK!!! [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord']][[User talk:Lord of Destruction| of]] [[User:Lord of Destruction/Mudkips| Mudkips]] 10:04, 10 June 2008 (EDT) A Contest You May Want To Try Speaks for itself. [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord']][[User talk:Lord of Destruction| of]] [[User:Lord of Destruction/Mudkips| Mudkips]] 10:06, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Lol Vandalism Just a note: adding to the top of someone's userpage/user talk/anything is probably vandalism... But is funny as hell. Discuss. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:28, 10 June 2008 (EDT) : Vandalism is over-rated on wikis, 2 clicks and it's gone. Azulaarance 13:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::It's still funny as hell. Just put it at the top of your talk, do Show Preview, but don't actually save it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:32, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::Doesn't work for me. User_talk:Ibreaktoilets -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:33, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::HAH! I told you bitches! I'm going to tell admins to delete that font anyway, if it's possible. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:34, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You can't delete fonts <.< ~ ĐONT TALK 13:35, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::what does it do? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:36, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::looks terrible. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:39, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Exactly. Anyway, I hope this doesn't cause bad shit to happen to me... /cough admins, /cough. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:39, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Once time, when godly and I were having a conversation, I'd change the font on his sig every time he'd respond. Check his archives it's probably still there. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:40, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Rummaging through 20 archives of spam isn't my idea of fun, though. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:41, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::It's somewhere between 2 and 4 I think. I'll find it. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:42, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Fish.- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:45, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Fish. :::::::::::::Archive 3, section "So WTF are you doing right now", start looking just after the indent starts to work it's way out for the second time.- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:45, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Fish. ::::::::::::::ups. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:49, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Hi therw btw :) Azulaarance 13:49, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Hai2u. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:01, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Go figure, my computer doesn't have Wingdings, your petty attempts at vandalism do nothing, NOTHING. Maybe I should put my userpage in Wingdings... - 14:44, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::Or ur mom. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:49, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Tried that, impossible. Brandnew. 14:49, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Homeless man LFG Grinch kicked me... I only really use the guild to chat, gg. Anyway, I need a new one. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:22, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Why do you still bother with GWs if you're so bad and not getting any better? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 18:34, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Atleast I still play it instead of WoW. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:09, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::At least I play a good game, and I play your favorite game better than you do. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:26, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Atleast I don't randomly troll my talk with unrelated comments. AKA, get off. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:27, 10 June 2008 (EDT) On an unrelated note (well, half related), what's the new guild name? I probably won't join because I'm with Igor's guild, but just fun to know. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:15, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :igor has a guild? what is that called ^^ his IGN would b nice too--'7h3' ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'n00b']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'p0l1c3']]50x19px 5p34k5 ] 22:44, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::I think it's on his user page, Super Igor Ftw or something. - 02:56, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Build_talk:D/N_Arcane_Orders_Dervish lol@you. --71.229 23:08, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :And lol@me for failing at wikicode. :< --71.229 23:08, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::TBH, the build would look kinda bad until you test it. I tested it :O --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:24, 11 June 2008 (EDT)